Our Dance From The Night Before
by moose2828
Summary: The story starts at a school dance. After the dance Kyo begins to get sick. He becomes weaker every say until he's eventually an inch away from leaving his life behind. This is my first Fruits Basket FanFic so be nice. TearJerker. KyoTohru
1. Chapter 1

Our Dance From The Night Before

* * *

A/N: This is my first Fruits Basket story so be nice. Oh! And this fanfic takes place after episode 26 of the show so it's according to the anime! NOT THE MANGA!

* * *

The music went from lively and full of joy, to soft and laid back, then to sad and sorrowful, and after that it was just right. Not to incredibly happy so that it was annoying but it wasn't depressing. That's when he decided to take the chance. 

"Do you...do you want to...dance?" Kyo said shyly. Tohru looked at him surprised. She saw that he looked highly annoyed but she was certain it was just a cover. They were at a high school dance. Not together but they were both there along with Yuki. Tohru looked at him for a long time.

"What! It's not like you have to or anything!" Kyo shouted.

"Oh no! No, I want to! Yes! Don't be angry! I was just surprised is all..." Tohru said a little embaressed. Kyo actually looked surprised as well. "Oh...okay." He said. "But...we won't be able to dance...the right way." He said. "I'll-"Kyo was cut off by Tohru. "Oh! Yea I know! But we can still dance! Don't worry!"

As it turned out they did dance. They had to dance just holding both of there hands and just kind of move around the dance floor. They danced through about four songs and finally stopped when people started to cut in.

First Momiji wanted to dance with Tohru. Then Yuki. Kyo was forced to join Hanajima at the snack table. "Why aren't you dancing?" Kyo asked absentmindedly. Hana looked right at him. "I don't dance." She said simply.

Kyo slowly moved away from the table. "Uh...that's perfectly normal. You don't have to dance. To each is own. Eh..." Once Kyo was safely away from the table he mumbled,"Creepy girl..."

He then saw that Tohru was alone again. He tried to decide wether to ask her to dance again or not. But he didn't have to. Tohru was coming towards him. "I had a lot of fun dancing with you." She said shyly. "Would you like to dance...some more Kyo?"

"What about Yuki?" Kyo said pissed.

"Well...he's...uh...if you don't want to-" Kyo grabbed Tohru's arm. "Come on." He said. And they once again entered the dance floor.

* * *

Later That Night

* * *

Kyo,Yuki, and Tohru were all walking home together after the dance. 

"I had so much fun tonight." Tohru said. Yuki looked at her and smiled. "Yes miss Handa. You are a fine dancer." Tohru blushed furiously. "Oh I'm not that good." she said shaking her head. "Really I'm not! You guys are the good ones, really!"

"No...it's you." Kyo said. Tohru looked at him. "Kyo..." She said quitely.

"What!" He said feircely not looking at Tohru. By now they were at the house. Kyo walked ahead straight into his room. But Tohru noticed something. All the way up the stairs Kyo never stopped coughing.

* * *

Sorry if it sux. It gets better. R&R please and NOW FLAMES!  



	2. Chapter 2

Our Dance From The Night Before

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews guys!

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

The next day was off of school. Normally Tohru would go somewhere rather than stay home but today was very hot outside. It was about 95o outside. Tohru was wearing a sundress and waving a fan since she was sitting outside with Yuki. Yuki wore the T-shirt he used for school and his usual pants. Shigure was inside infront of a fan wearing his usual kimono. It was about 9:30 am but Kyo was surprisingly still in bed. 

"So hot today..." Tohru said absentmindedly. Yuki nodded in agreement. "Yes. It is." he said. Just then Shigure could be heard from the house. "So your up Kyo?"

"Oh! Kyo's awake!" Tohru said excidedly. "Lets come inside Yuki!" With that she ran inside. When they got inside they all stopped and stared. "WHATCHA STARING AT ANYWAY!" Kyo yelled.

Despite the hot temperature outside Kyo was wearing his regular baggy pants T-shirt and a jacket over it. Like he wore most of the time. But everyone silently agreed that it was to hot to be wearing a jacket in the current weather.

"Well!" Kyo demanded. "It's just...it's so hot out Kyo? Why would you wear that on a day like this?" Tohru asked. Kyo calmed down. "It's not that hot okay?" Kyo said. Yuki disagreed. "Go ahead and let him bake." he said.

"OH JUST SHUT UP! I JUST DON'T FEEL HOT OKAY!" Kyo yelled at everyone his usuall temper taking over.

After awhile everything was just as the morining had began. Breakfest was over and Shigure was back infront of the fan. Yuki and Tohru were on the porch. Kyo was in his room doing god knows what. It went on like this for most of the day until finally after dinner and unexpected guest arrived.

"Hi Tohru! Hi Yuki! Hi Shigure!" came a cheery somewhat hyper voice.

"Momiji!" Tohru said excitedly. (A/N: I just had to put him in the story)"How have you been?" She asked.

Momiji grinned. "I've been gr-" Momiji began to say. "What's going on down here!" Kyo interupted him rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Don't tell me you were sleeping!" Yuki yelled at his cousin. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT YOU IDIOTIC RAT!" Kyo shouted in reply. Momiji jumped on Kyo's back. "Kyo! Hi! It's me!"

Kyo fumed. "GET OFF OF ME!" He began hitting Momiji repeatedly on the head. ( :o Poor Mo :o )

"Kyo's being mean to me!" Momiji cried loudly.

"WELL WHAT DO YOU EXPECT FROM ME! YOU JUST JUMPED ON MY FREAKIN BACK YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"Kyo's calling me names again!"

The fight continued for about 2 more minutes. Then quite suddenly Kyo just stopped. He was still majorly pissed but it was strange for him to just give up like that. "Whatever..." He remarked and walked back upstairs.

Tohru looked at Shigure. "Something is wrong with that cat..." Yuki said suspiciousely.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short. I ran out of ideas. Please still R&R  



End file.
